Dongeng
by jihyunk16
Summary: "Kebahagian Kakak itu apa?" "Kebahagiaan terbesar Kakak adalah saat melihat Ibu melahirkan mu." Chankai ! Kai as Jongin (Kid) and park Chanyeol


Dongeng

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair!

...

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

...

Ps : Gue nyadar judulnya sama sekali gak nyambung, maafkan gue T.T

.

.

Jihyunk16

.

.

.

Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan menceritakan dongeng pada Jongin yang baru berumur lima tahun. Setiap ia akan berdongeng, Jongin akan sangat antusias duduk di pangkuannya dengan sereal makanan sebelum tidurnya yang membuatnya sedikit gempal karena selalu memakan itu di malam hari.

Cerita yang Chanyeol sajikan tak pernah sama, jika pun ia kehabisan cerita dongeng ia akan mengubah beberapa pengalamannya untuk di bagikannya pada Jongin. Suaranya yang besar dan tawa yang begitu menenangkan membuat apapun yang terlontar dari bibirnya begitu menarik untuk di dengarkan dan bahkan Jongin merasa ia akan mimpi buruk jika Kakaknya tak berdongeng.

Tak jarang, Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu tidur pada Jongin jika dongeng yang ia lontarkan tak membuang Adiknya itu tertidur lelap. Jika Jongin telah tidur, ia akan menyelimutinya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di kening serta pipi chubbynya yang menggemaskan itu.

Tapi ada dimana Chanyeol tidak menceritakan dongeng dan menyanyikan Jongin lagu anak-anak seperti malam sebelumnya. Hari itu adalah Kamis malam dimana Jongin menangis keras sambil mencengkram boneka pororonya. Jongin juga tidak mau tidur barang sekejap pun dan terus menangis entah karena apa. Tubuhnya terus bergetar seiring mengerasnya suara tangisnya membuat Chanyeol dilanda panik berlebihan.

Tangan besarnya mencoba menenangkan Jongin yang kapan saja bisa membuat tetangga mereka mengamuk karena membuat keributan atau malah berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol bersikap kasar pada Jongin. Tangannya mengangkat badan Jongin untuk ia gendong sambil berjalan-jalan kecil di kamar Jongin sesekali menepuk pelan punggung mungil itu.

Ini berawal dari salah satu teman Jongin berkunjung untuk mengambil krayon yang sepertinya tertukar. Tapi setelah teman Jongin pulang mendadak Adiknya menjadi seperti sekarang, menangis dengan gumaman khas anak kecil.

Sambil menepuk bokong montok Jongin, Chanyeol mencari akal agar Adiknya mau berhenti menangis. Chanyeol tidak akan tenang jika Jongin terus begini, pasalnya Adiknya itu mudah sakit jika sudah terlalu kelelahan.

"Sshh, Jonginniee.. Jangan menangis terus, nanti bagaimana jika kamu di culik penyihir bagaimana? Kakak akan sedih" ujar Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat memutar akalnya.

Berhasil!

Perlahan tangis Jongin mulai reda digantikan isakan kecil dari bibir tebal merahnya yang mengerucut. Chanyeol begitu gemas melihat wajah lucu Jongin yang berurai air mata juga hidung kecilnya yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Matanya melembut menatap Jongin, dengan lembut Chanyeol memeluknya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Jongin tid-dak akan di culik pe- hiks penyihir," ucap Jongin di sela isakannya.

Bibir Chanyeol mengkerut, pura-pura berpikir. "Benarkah? Tapi Jonginnie menangis, penyihir tidak suka anak cengeng jadi.." Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya, mukanya di buat semisterius mungkin yang membuat Jongin penasaran ingin tahu.

"Jadi.. Nanti penyihir akan melakukan... seperti ini!"

Chanyeol menggelitiki daerah pinggang Jongin, membuat Adiknya tertawa keras sambil mencoba menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggang mungil itu. Karena takut Jongin jatuh, Chanyeol meletakkan Jongin di kasur sambil melakukannya terus.

"Haha! Ampun, Kak! Hahah! Jongin tak ahaha jongin-"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat Jongin yang sekarang sibuk berguling-guling menghindari tangan besarnya. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan memeluk lembut Adiknya yamg sibuk menstabilkan napasnya.

"Jongin masih mau menangis lagi?" Tanggannya ia longgarkan untuk menatap wajah Jongin yang bersembunyi di lehernya.

Gelengan kuat dari Jongin begitu lucu sampai membuat Chanyeol harus menahan gemas untuk tidak mencubiti pipi Adiknya terus menerus.

"Nah, sekarang apa sudah mau cerita?"

Mata Jongin mengerjab lucu, tak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol. "Cerita apa, Kak?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kenapa Jonginnie menangis?"

Bibir Jongin melengkung ke bawah dan matanya yang mengkilap kembali membuat Chanyeol gelagapan, takut jika Jongin kembali menangis histeris seperti tadi. "Jonginnie tidak boleh menangis, nanti penyihirnya dateng looh," ujar Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Wajah yang tadinya ingin menangis itu mendadak mengubah ekspresinya menjadi takut. Tanpa sadar ia merapatkan tubuhnya semakin dalam pada Kakaknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher panjang milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut halus Jongin, mencoba memberinya ketenangan kembali. "Ayo ceritakan pada, Kakak. Kamu kenapa tadi?"

Wajah Jongin bergerak menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih, jemari kecilnya sibuk memelintir baju Chanyeol. "Tadi itu namanya Sehun, Kak"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, sepertinya Jongin mencoba mengulur waktu untuk bercerita. "Lalu?"

"Dia datang untuk menukarkan krayon kami yang tertukar."

Nah kan, ia kembali mengulang apa yang sudah Chanyeol tahu. "Lalu? Kenapa kamu menangis?" Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin yang tampak salah tingkah, tangannya menggaruk rambutnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Saat kami masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil krayon miliknya. Sehun menanyakan, kenapa Jonginnie tidak punya foto bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Jadi Jongin jawab, jika Jongin cuma punya Kakak. Tapi ia malah mengejek mengatakan, bahwa hidup Jongin pasti tidak bahagia ," cerita Jongin dengan wajah sedih. "Apa tidak punya orang tua itu suatu kesalahan, ya Kak? Dan emm.. Bahagia itu apa sih?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang penasaran.

Chanyeol cukup beruntung di bandingkan Jongin karena dia masih merasakan kasih sayang orang tua mereka saat itu. Sedangkan Jongin, dua tahun setelah ia lahir orang tua mereka kecelakaan dan menyebabkan mereka tewas di tempat. Ingatannya pada masa bersama orang tua mereka pastilah mengabur dan menjadi bayang-bayang, Chanyeol tak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun karena itu.

"Jongin, apa kamu gak senang hanya bersama, Kakak?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi kan.." Jongin menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Akan lebih baik jika memiliki keluarga lengkap," lanjutnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jongin, kita punya orang tua kok. Hanya saja, Tuhan lebih menyukai jika Ayah dan Ibu bersama dengan-Nya. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan itu tidak baik. Jika teman kamu mengejek, Kakak harap kamu tidak membalasnya ya?"

"Jadi Kak, bahagia itu apa sih?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengusap rambut Jongin, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk di katakan. "Bahagia setiap orang itu berbeda, Jongin"

"Hah? Kok bisa berbeda?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Karena di dunia ini, orang- orang mempunyai kebahagian yang berbeda dari yang lainnya," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti," jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus memandang Chanyeol, berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

Ia tersenyum lembut sembari memeluk Adiknya. "Suatu saat, Jonginnie akan tahu apa itu kebahagiaan," bisik Chanyeol.

"Kebahagian Kakak itu apa?"

"Kebahagiaan terbesar Kakak adalah saat melihat Ibu melahirkan mu."

.

.

Jihyunk16

.

.

.

Bau tanah yang segar dengan pohon- pohon besar yang rindang diiringi angin yang bertiup pelan mewarnai tempat pemakaman orang tua Chanyeol dan Jongin. Tadi malam, Jongin terus menerus merengek minta untuk bertemu orang tua mereka dan Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Kak, kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tinggal disini? Kan lebih baik di rumah," tanya Jongin polos.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis pada Jongin yang kini berada di gendongannya. Ia biarkan tangan mungil Jongin memainkan telinga lebarnya. "Karena Ayah dan Ibu sudah bersama Tuhan"

"Apakah mereka bahagia?"

"Tentu saja, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan jika sudah berada di surga"

"Kalau gitu.. Jonginnie ingin ke surga juga!" ujar Jongin semangat.

Dan hatinya hancur begitu saha mendengar perkataan polos Jongin. Entah apa yang terjadi jika suatu saat Adiknya meninggalkannya duluan. Ia tak akan sanggup memikirkan hal buruk kedepannya.

"Jika Jonginnie pergi ke surga, Kakak bersama siapa?" Tanyanya sedih.

Langkah kakinya kian melambat ketika gundukan tanah dengan nama orang tuanya sudah di depannya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Chanyeol tak datang ke pemakaman ini, ia terlalu sibuk mengurus Adiknya.

"Nah, Jongin. Beri salam pada Ayah dan Ibu"

Jongin menatap antusias gundukan makam orang tua mereka, kakinya mencoba menggapai tanah memaksa Chanyeol untuk menurunkannya dari gendongan. Chanyeol yang sadar itu langsung menurunkannya.

"Halo Ibu, halo ayah! Jonginnie kangeenn sekali dengan kalian," ucap Jongin g embira.

Melihat itu, tanpa sadar air mata Chanyeol keluar. andai saja orang tuanya masih hidup, pasti kebahagiaan Jongin lebih dari ini. "Ibu.. Ayah.. Aku janji akan selalu melindungi Jongin kita," janji Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

Jihyunk16

.

.

.

End

.

.

Btw, sorry ya Chankai series part 3 nya gue hapus T-T


End file.
